How to screw with the Naruto storyline!
by Flame-cloaked warrior
Summary: My first upload so here goes nothing! Tyler finds himself in a bit of a predicament as he is shot and killed then re-incarnated into Naruto!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone who has bothered to look at this! This is the first time I have ever seriously written anything. As a result I have no idea if this will be shit, but I know for a fact that it won't be the holy grail of fanfics. I already found that one.

I don't understand why any of these even need disclaimers as its obvious that I don't own anything but my OC, and even him i don't have any legal claims on. As a result this will be the only one for he entire story.

I do not own nor am I affiliated with the owners of Naruto, unless writing fanfics about it counts.

* * *

"Oh shit! They're everywhere!"

"What do we do?"

"I-I don't know maybe if we can-" *BANG*

That's about all I can remember of where I came from. But I am sure of this, I died. So I'm not sure how I can recall any of this. If I'm going to hell then so be it but I at least want to know why I remember so little.

You're probably wondering who I am. Well I'm Tyler, I think. I'm kind of short with brown hair and eyes that can't make up they're minds. I am also sixteen whole years of ageness. I am also a bit of a pyromaniac, but that's besides the point. Currently it feels like I'm melting.

"OH SWEET LUCIFER IT BURNS!"

Then blackness, you know the usual boring unconsciousness. Next thing I know I can feel grass beneath me and a rock jabbing into my side.

"Holy shit, what the hell happened?"

Now obviously I am confused. Anyone would be confused to die and then wake up in a forest after feeling like all your skin melted off.

"Ok, so I know I'm in a forest. But I really shouldn't be considering I live in a city. So where am I?"

Out of nowhere a kunai, yes a KUNAI, flys through some shrubs and hits the ground near my feet. How startling.

"What the h-"

"Why are you here?"

Great now I'm hallucinating that a shrub is assaulting me. Of course my thoughts are broken when a women with purple pineapple hair and a surprisingly revealing choice of clothing walks out of these shrubs.

"You should know its dangerous to wander around in these woods! They don't call it the 'Forest Of Death' for nothing you know!"

Wait seriously? Forest of death, Anko Mitirashi and kunai. Well that settles it I've either finally gone insane or I'm in Naruto! Promptly fainting out of pain and shock, I decide that when I wake up I will be asking some questions.

[Time skip: 2 days]

I jolt awake gasping for air, ( for some reason) and startle the nurse beside me.

"What happened!?"

Yes of all the words out of my mouth those are the first.

"I don't know what you mean! You were found in the forest of death by one of the anbu and brought here."

This poor nurse has no idea what's going on. Maybe I should make things easy on her? Eh might lighten the mood a bit.

"Oh I see... Wait the forest of death? How did I end up there?"

"No one knows, you were just lying on the ground when you were found."

"I see. Well then I need to speak to the hokage as soon as possible."

There that should help me find out when I am. After all if I'm in shippuden some serious shit is going on.

[Time skip: 3 hours]

Three hours. Three whole hours. What is taking them so long? Wait never mind I can hear them coming now. With that thought in steps sarutobi, well that helps narrow it down.

"Hello." I say if anything just to get a reaction out of them. Nothing at all... Damnit.

" I heard that you wanted to speak to me?" He questions with that old wizened smile of his.

"Yes I do but it needs to be in private."

As I say this everyone walks out of the room.

"Complete private"

With not even as much as a second glance he waves his hand and people step out of the fucking walls. Well if anything that completely settles it I am in naruto.

"How did you know they were there, might I ask?"

"I didn't I just wanted to make sure of something."

Smooth move moron now he thinks your an enemy.

"When will the chuunin exams take place?"

"Not for another seven months, why?"

"And where will it be taking place?"

" In suna, now I may ask again why do you need to know this?"

"I was just trying to find out when I am that's all."

"Your not making sense. Are you sure your alright?"

I seem to have dug myself into a slight hole. Should I jump back out or take a drill to this thing?

Fuck it, straight to the centre.

"I am from a different dimension."

"HAHAHAHAhaha! Ohh, thank you for making an old man laugh."

I proceed to tell him everything. Hey you don't really expect me to write all this shit out do you? That would take like another whole story! I'm not writing that much out!

As it turns out this entire thing, what with the explaining and all takes a little over five hours. Now it's starting to get dark out, I've been cleared with the hospital and have no where to go. Shit.

"Hey, uhh, sarutobi? I have no where to go."

"Hmm? Oh right! Well I suppose there is one place."

Well here I am, on narutos doorstep. Oh boy this is going to be weird. So of course I have to let sarutobi knock for me.

"Naruto, come here I need to ask you something!"

And with that little exclamation the door flies open and standing there with a smile on his face, is naruto... With goggles on.

Well at least I know when I am now. He hasn't even become a gennin yet!

"Hey old man hokage! Did you need something?"

Somehow he hasn't noticed me yet, I guess the fact that I am behind the old man probably contributes to that.

"Naruto a good friend of mine has no where to stay, and I was wondering..."

"You mean you want him to stay with me?"

"Yes Naruto, don't be surprised if he's a little bit weird, he's not from around here."

Wait so the hokage just called me weird? Huh. Yeah I guess that would make sense. OH WHAT AM I THINKING! DAMNIT OLD MAN!

"Yeah sure he can stay with me. But why did you choose me anyway?"

"Simply because I feel like you could use a friend naruto."

And with that I step out from behind the hokage and smile at him. "Hello my new roommate!"

* * *

Yay all done! I don't know how much these will change as I type them so I hope you enjoy whatever the hell it is I'm doing!


	2. Chapter 2: What the hell is going on?

So... That night sure was interesting. Me and Naruto got to know each other and I cleaned up. For three freaking hours. The amount of mess one kid could make with just empty instant ramen cups is absurd!

It's now been about a week since I arrived and I have barely walked up and down the street! What is wrong with me?

"So any plans for today?" I ask Naruto.

"Not really I guess but I do need to work on my clones a bit more."

"Oh ok, what kind of trouble are you having with them?"

'Its not like I would understand but I guess I have to start somewhere if I want to become a ninja.'

"The stupid things keep coming out useless! But I'll get it and then I'll become hokage for sure! Believe it!"

"Well you do that, I think I'm going to take a stroll around, after all I know basically nothing about this place."

And with that I leave. It only takes me about ten minutes to get lost too... Stupid crowds...

Rounding a corner I bump into none other than Kiba Inuzuka! Finally someone I can relate to!

"Hey watch where your going buddy!" Is his immediate reply.

"Sorry about that I'm just a little bit lost, what with this being my first time in konaha and everything."

"First time here huh? Well let me show you the best clan there is in all the land of fire!"

Saying this he wastes no time in grabbing my arm and yanking me down the street as if I was a balloon tied to his wrist!

"Hey! Slow down! My arm can only be pulled so much before it comes off!"

"Oh right sorry about that." He responds rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well we're finally here! The Inuzuka compound! Home to the greatest ninja the world has to offer!"

Looking up and saying I was surprised would be an understatement. A sasuke uchiha is slightly emo understament. The compound he showed me was huge! Easily as big as any football stadium.

"Wow this place is massive!"

"Yeah it kinda had to be to hold all the ninja hounds we have, even though we're one of the smaller clans we need a lot of space."

He spent the next two hours introducing and showing me around. In which time I met his mother tsume, who might I add tried to bite me when she first saw me, and his sister Hana. It was strange as soon as I met her eyes she just stared for a moment wide-eyed and then ran off to her room yelling "disturb me and I'll have one of the brothers tear off your legs!"

"Man I wonder what's gotten into her today?" Kiba questioned.

After all was said and done he showed me to the hokages building. After all I needed to be tested for chakra as well as anything else that could be wrong with me.

[Time skip: 3 hours]

Well that was an interesting experience. It turns out that even though I had come from a different world my chakra was on par with a fresh gennins! Not to mention that I had fire and lightning chakra natures. But that's not even the strangest part, I apparently have a bloodline! Even though its nothing flashy like the crystal style or anything, whatever deity decided I get this might have overlooked my origins. Now back to the bloodline, like I said nothing flashy just a simple one that allowed me to sense heat signatures. Even though its very simple it would also be ridiculously helpful in any sort of ambush or infiltration.

So it was close on nighttime and the old man decided that I would start training tomorrow! Simple stuff with Naruto but I would be able to try out for the Gennin exams should I want to.

"Hey Naruto I'm back!" Listening for a moment I hear him snoring soundly. "Well great now I have to sleep through that."

Taking off my sandals and walking in I see Naruto passed out on the floor.

"Wonderful." I murmured "how the hell am I supposed to get his ass in bed?"

"Ah screw it, it wouldn't be the first time he slept on the floor."

So I settled into bed and dozed off.

The next morning was the biggest clusterfuck I have ever experienced. Naruto had woken me up with a generous dousing of ice cold water.

"WHAT THE F-" I was cut off as another bucket was dumped onto my face.

"Alright that's it you little jerk you'd better run now!"

The next two hours was filled with me chasing Naruto across rooftops and through alleyways (luckily I had taken up free running as my favourite hobby and was able to keep up with the little bastard for a while).

When I finally caught up to him he was laughing his ass off!

"Alright you had your fun now it's my turn!" As I said this I cracked my knuckles in anticipation.

"_Sexy jutsu_!"

'Oh shit.'

Okay! I'm a bit of a pervert! Not as bad as kakashi but its still there! Sheesh!

Somehow the jutsu had actually started a nosebleed on me, seriously that doesn't even make sense, how that can possibly happen!

"Oh Tyler your so strong and handsome! Being able to keep up with me like that!" He/she, whatever said in the most sultry voice she could muster. All the while I was looking at the naked luxuries the smoke had revealed to me.

"Damnit Naruto Change back!"

"But Tyler can't we have a little bit of fun first?" Again with the voice! This time she/he had even inched herself close to me and leaned down, putting her cleavage right in my face!

"That depends Naruto, what the hell are you doing?"

"Oh come on I just want to have a bit of fun with you, Tyler." This time she kneeled down putting her/his (FUCKING GENDER CONFUSION!) mouth dangerously close to my crotch.

You know the hokage had said that Naruto might become a little over attached as I was his only friend even close to his age, but to take it this far? I had no idea!

"Naruto enough fooling around, change back I'm not mad anymore."

Pouting slightly he 'poofed' and was back to his normal self.

"I'm sorry Tyler it's just what you said the other night,"

Flashback: Night of arrival

Here I was sitting in Naruto's apartment with him crying into my chest. I think it's quite obvious what stirred this reaction in him, I just couldn't believe he trusted me enough to confide completely!

"I-it's just so l-lonely, not knowing I-if ill ever have a f-friend in my life." He chocked out between sobs.

"Trust me Naruto I know what it's like to be lonely. And I promise you that no matter the cost I will always try my absolute hardest to be there for you."

With that he quieted down a bit and cried himself to sleep.

Flashback: end

"Look naruto I understand that your lonely and all but are you sure you would be making the right choice?"

Thinking about this for a minute he slowly nodded his head. "Yes I am. Your the only person to show me any sort of kindness that wasn't out of pity. I'm not sure why anyone would pity me or hate me! I've never done anything to them! But your different you actually care about my well being and for that I don't know of any other way to repay you."

As he finished this sentence he embraced me in the most emotional hug I had ever received and I whispered into his ear.

"You led me here on purpose didn't you?"

"Maybe."

And that was that, we started back to his apartment laughing and just enjoyed being together for the rest of the day.

Luckily for him I will try anything once... Well anything but food anyway.

* * *

So this story will not have anything serious relationship wise. After all this is the first time I have really written anything. Mostly it will just be overreactions to anything happening to either of them. I hope you've enjoyed so far!


End file.
